The Princess and The General
by Mongto
Summary: [special fiction for ai.uchiharunochan] Kisah cinta seorang putri dengan jenderal kerajaannya yang dimulai karena sebuah pesta dansa. Kisah cinta yang absurd dan sangat sulit untuk digapai. Mungkinkah mereka dapat bersama meski terhalang banyak tembok?/Rate M for save


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

The Princess and The General

By Haruka

.

Warning!

OOC, AU, Typo, MC, abal dan garing, ceritanya kerajaan yang saya pakai ada di Eropa pada era tahun terdahulu :)

Ini fiksi ide saya, jadi saya bisa melakukan apapun untuk fiksi ini.

[SasuSaku] SaIno, NaruHina dan pair lainnya.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

Seorang gadis memakai gaun panjang menjuntai dengan bagian bawah yang lebar sedang bercermin, mengamati setiap jengkal tubuhnya dan tatanan rambutnya. Polesan wajah yang tak terlalu tebal membuatnya begitu natural dan begitu mempesona. Iris _emerald_ -nya terus mengamati gaun indahnya yang berwarna merah maroon dan di bagian dada berwarna emas.

"Permisi, Tuan putri. Pesta akan segera dimulai." seorang pelayan berujar sopan tepat di depan pintu kamar megahnya.

"Aku akan segera ke sana." jawabnya dengan senyuman manis.

Pelayan tadi mengangguk dan berbalik pergi. Gadis itu menatap cermin sekali lagi, ini adalah pesta dansa yang pertama kali diikutinya. Sudah menjadi peraturan kerajaan jika seorang gadis di bawah umur 18 tahun dilarang untuk ikut. Tak hanya keluarga kerajaan saja yang boleh mengikuti pesta dansa yang diadakan setiap tahun ini, tapi seluruh warga kerajaan tak terkecuali jenderal dan pasukan kerajaan boleh mengikutinya.

Sang Tuan putri mulai melangkah untuk menuju ruang utama pesta. Para pelayang yang disapanya berdecak kagum, karena baru pertama kalinya Tuan putri menggunakan gaun seindah ini, jika dibandingkan gaun indahnya yang lain, inilah gaun yang paling indah dan cocok dikenakannya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika kakinya menginjak ujung karpet merah. Sang Raja yang tak lain adalah ayahnya kini tengah berdiri di depan singgasananya bersama sang Ratu.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan santai menuju ke altar untuk duduk di singgasananya di samping sang Raja. Sudah bukan rahasia kerajaan lagi jika Tuan putri tidak memiliki sifat anggun menyerupai putri dari kerajaan lain pada umumnya.

Sifatnya selalu ceria, selalu menyapa pada siapapun dan tingkahnya yang ceroboh. Tapi karena itu banyak pangeran datang untuk meminangnya, hanya saja selalu ditolak sang Raja, karena Tuan putri belum cukup umur.

"Sakura, kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya ayahnya—Kizashi Haruno

Tuan putri yang dipanggil Sakura tadi menatap Kizashi, "Aku hanya sedikit gugup, ayah."

Ibunya—Mebuki Haruno, terkikik geli, "Kau akan baik-baik saja, sayang."

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Di sinilah kita dikumpulkan, untuk memperingati hari yang paling penting di kerajaan ini, di mana para Raja terdahulu telah merayakannya juga, dengan hati gembira dan kehangatan yang menjalar pada keluarga kerajaan, saya membuka pesta pada malam yang berbahagia ini."

Suara tepuk tangan riuh terdengar kencang dari ruangan itu. Seluruh hadirin langsung tertawa karena saking senangnya, dan ada pula yang berdecak kagum karena kecantikan sang Putri yang tak pernah dilihat secara langsung oleh warga kerajaan.

Seluruh hadirin pesta banyak yang sedang mencari pasangan dansa mereka, tak terkecuali dengan para prajurit yang belum memiliki pinangan, mereka sama-sama sibuk mencari pasangan untuk malam yang bahagia ini.

"Yang mulia,"

Sakura menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil ayahnya, seorang pria berpakaian kerajaan rapih dengan aksesoris yang melengkapi bagian bahu dan dadanya. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah dan iris _hazel-_ nya yang begitu indah.

"Pangeran Sasori, selamat datang." sapa Kizashi sembari menepuk pundak lelaki yang dipanggilnya Sasori tadi.

Sasori tersenyum pada Kizashi lalu bergiring ke Mebuki, "Tentu, sebagai kehormatan bagiku telah menjadi tamu kehormatan di sini."

Sakura mulai malas mendengar perkataan basa-basi dari Pangeran itu. Apalagi tata bahasanya yang terlalu formal, membuat Sakura muak dan pusing mendengarkannya. Sakura berjalan menjauhi ayahnya dan si Pangeran.

Mencari pasangan untuk dansa lebih baik.

Sakura berjalan dan terus menggilirkan pandangannya guna untuk mencari pria yang sedang menganggur agar bisa ia ajak untuk berdansa.

"Tuan putri, berdansalah denganku, aku seorang Jenderal di sini."

Sakura sedikit memekik ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat kentara dibuat seksi. Sakura melotot melihat wujud si lelaki itu, lelaki dengan setelan jas berwarna hijau lumut dan potongan mangkok.

"Ah, oh, hehe... Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku buru-buru."

Sakura langsung pergi dengan sedikit berlari, guna untuk menghindari sosok menyeramkan itu. Bukan karena Sakura pemilih, tapi dia benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan ia berdansa dengan lelaki berjas ketat nan memiliki postur tubuh tinggi tapi kurus.

 _Bugh_

 _Greb_

Sakura terkejut ketika menabrak pundak seseorang dan ada seseorang lagi tengah memegangi tangannya. Saat kelopak matanya terbuka, yang pertama kali Sakura lihat adalah sesosok pria dengan rambut sedikit panjang dan mata kirinya tertutup oleh poni panjangnya.

"Terima kasih." ujar Sakura sembari melepaskan genggaman pria itu.

" _Hn_ , tak masalah, kau tak apa-apa?" jawab pria itu sembari memasukkan lengannya pada saku jas khas napoleon berwarna biru dongker yang dipakainya.

Sakura menatap iris _onyx_ pria itu, " _Hm,_ yeah, aku tak apa-apa."

"Sasuke Uchiha, salah satu Jenderal di sini." ujar pria itu memperkenalkan diri.

Sakura menatap pria itu dengan pandangan tak percaya, "Sakura Haruno."

Pria itu langsung melotot dan berjongkok hormat dengan kepala menunduk menatap latar, "Maafkan atas kelancangan hamba, Yang mulia."

Sakura melebarkan matanya, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang menyebut dirinya sendiri 'hamba' pada Sakura dan memanggil Sakura 'Yang mulia'. Sakura memang senang di panggil 'Yang mulia' tapi Sakura tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang merendahkan diri di hadapannya, itu membuat hati Sakura tercubit.

Sakura menunduk dan memegang pundak Sasuke sembari membantunya berdiri. Lalu Sakura memberikan senyuman termanisnya kepada Sasuke, meski Sasuke tak menatapnya.

"Kau tampan," puji Sakura kemudian, Sasuke menatapnya dengan alis terangkat, "iya, kau benar-benar tampan!"

Betapa polosnya Tuan putri ini.

Sasuke masih menatap Sakura, sedikit salah tingkah sebenarnya, sebagai kehormatannya dipuji oleh bangsawan, apalagi itu adalah putri tunggal Raja dan Ratu. Sungguh luar biasa! Meski umur Tuan putri masih disebut anak-anak.

Sasuke masih diam, berusaha mencari topik lain agar Sakura tak terus-terusan menatapnya. Bukannya apa, hanya saja Sasuke sedikit risih dengan tatapan kagum nan polos yang terbaca oleh sang Jenderal dari tatapan Putri Haruno ini.

"Ingin berdansa?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Sasuke tersenyum miring dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Dengan malu-malu, Sakura membalas uluran tangan Sasuke. kedua tangan Sakura mengalung cantik pada perpotongan pundak dan leher Sasuke, sedangkan tangan Sasuke berada di sisi pinggang mungil Sakura.

Sakura sedikit gugup ketika tangan besar pria di hadapannya menyentuh area yang begitu intim, tapi Sakura menikmati sentuhan hangat Sasuke pada pinggangnya.

Kaki keduanya saling bergerak beriringan, ke samping kanan dan kiri, berputar seiring irama musik klasik yang disugukan. Sakura tak bisa menahan detakan jantungnya yang semakin berpacu ketika indera penciumannya mencium aroma Sasuke semakin dalam.

Ritme musik berubah menjadi kian cepat. Tangan kanan Sakura berpindah pada genggaman tangan kiri Sasuke, sedangkan tangan mereka yang lain masih sama seperti semula.

"Aku boleh memanggilmu 'Sasuke'?" tanya Sakura sembari terus berdansa meski ritme dan gerakan dansa semakin cepat.

" _Hn_ , tentu, Tuan putri." jawab Sasuke agak canggung.

Gerakan dansa berputar sembari menukar pasangan, tapi Sasuke tak melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Sakura, hingga ia masih menjadi pasangan sang Tuan putri. Sakura sedikit terkejut, tapi ia tak keberatan jika harus menjadi pasangan Sasuke semalam suntuk.

"Tak perlu terlalu formal, panggil saja aku 'Sakura'." ujar Sakura dengan senyuman merekahnya.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, "Itu sangat lancang dan terdengar frontal."

Mendengar jawaban dari sang Jenderal membuat Sakura terkekeh. Sakura memang tak pernah dipanggil dengan nama panggilannya oleh siapapun kecuali orang tuanya, hanya saja, Sakura ingin lebih dekat dan dekat dengan Sasuke. Sakura sendiri begitu penasaran dengan kehidupan Sasuke.

"Tidak, jika aku yang menyuruhmu, ini peritah!" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke mendesah, "Baiklah..." diam sesaat, Sasuke menatap Sakura, "...Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum. Sasuke juga tersenyum, meski tipis tapi masih kentara jika Sasuke sedang tersenyum, terbukti dengan alisnya yang biasanya tajam kini datar karena senyumannya.

" _Hm_ , Sasuke," panggil Sakura lirih, "sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang Jenderal kerajaan?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke sempat berpikir, mencoba mengingat kembali masa-masa awalnya menjadi seorang Jenderal, "Sejak aku berusia 19 tahun."

"Lalu, umurmu sekarang?"

"20 tahun."

Sakura mengangguk dan menikmati setiap gerakan dansa mereka yang berubah menjadi ritme lamban. Entahlah, kenapa Sakura merasa jika jawaban Sasuke benar-benar tak memuaskannya. Padahal baru beberapa menit lalu Sakura bertemu Sasuke tapi, Sakura sudah dibuatnya penasaran seperti ini. Sakura berpikir mungkin ia tertarik pada Jenderal yang satu ini, tapi, Sakura masih terlalu kecil untuk paham tentang percintaan.

"Permisi, boleh aku pinjam Tuan putri, Jenderal Uchiha?"

Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama terkejut setelah menikmati sentuhan masing-masing dan aroma menenangkan yang sama-sama mereka rasakan. Sasuke menatap seorang pria itu dengan pandangan datarnya, sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke takut-takut, berharap Sasuke tak memberikan ijin.

Tapi—

" _Hn_ , tentu, Pangeran."

—Sasuke tak ada hak apapun.

Sakura menerima uluran tangan pria itu dengan berat hati. Iris _emerald_ -nya menatap Sasuke yang tengah berjalan menjauhinya. Ada rasa yang tidak enak dalam hati Sakura ketika melihat tubuh Sasuke menjauh darinya, Sakura ingin selalu dekat dengan Sasuke, tapi, itu terlalu cepat.

Sakura menatap pria yang tengah berdansa dengannya, seketika matanya melebar. Pria itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum menatap Sakura dengan iris karamelnya.

"Kau!"

.

.

.

Sakura, tidakkah kau lelah? Kau telah berjalan selama bermenit-menit." kata Ino Yamanaka, Tuan putri dari kerajaan Yamanaka, kerajaan sekutu dari kerajaan Haruno.

Sakura menatap Ino sebentar lalu kembali berjalan mondar-mandir di depan Ino. Ino memutar iris _aquamarine_ -nya malas, ah! Sahabat _pinky_ -nya ini memang menyusahkan. Ino mengamati rambut sebokongnya sembari berpikir, menebak-nebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan sahabatnya itu. Ah! Ino menyerah. Terlalu malas untuk itu, dia ke sini untuk berkeliling kerajaan bersama Sakura, bukan untuk mengamati Sakura berkeliling!

"Tuan putri _Forehead_ , aku ingin mengajakmu _refreshing_ ," kata Ino kalem, Sakura kini menatapnya, "JADI KAU MAU TIDAK?!" teriak Ino jengkel.

"Kenapa tak bilang? Ayo!"

Seketika otak Ino beku. Berasa ditibani berton-ton batu, seharusnya Ino langsung mengatakan saja tujuannya. Sekarang Ino menyesal telah berbasa-basi pada Sakura. _Damn_!

.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan beriringan di taman Istana. Ino begitu bahagia ketika irisnya menangkap berjuta-juta jenis bunga yang ada di taman Istana. Keluarga kerajaan Haruno memang suka menanam banyak bunga, seperti tulip.

Ino berlari kecil menuju segerombolan bunga tulip berwarna ungu lavender, jemari lentiknya mengelus mahkota bunga. Ino benar-benar menyukai keindahan bunga ini. di kerajaan Yamanaka juga memiliki banyak tanaman, tapi terkadang Ino bosan dengan taman Istananya.

Sakura duduk di sebuah batu, pandangannya menggilir ke berbagai taman, jika berjalan terus ke kanan akan sampai di sebuah hutan, dan jika menuju ke kiri, di sana terdapat tempat pelatihan para prajurit.

Tunggu! tempat prajurit berlatih?

Sakura memandangi segerombolan prajurit yang berbaris ada juga yang berlatih perang, berlatih pedang dan panah. Sakura terus mencari orang yang sedari semalam membuatnya tak bisa tidur, tapi ia sama sekali tak menemukan lelaki itu juga. Di sana hanya ada Jenderal Shimura dan Jenderal Uzumaki yang sedang beralatih pedang.

Sakura tak yakin juga jika Jenderal Shimura dan Jenderal Uzumaki mengenal Sasuke. Tapi, bukankah seluruh Jenderal harus saling mengenal agar mempermudah jalannya pelatihan atau perundingan. Ah, entahlah, Sakura tak paham.

"Kau sedang memperhatikan siapa?" tanya Ino sembari memilin tangkai bunga tulip yang dipetiknya.

Sakura sedikut terpejat dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ino. Ino tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan memicing. Tak lama kemudian Ino memperhatikan dua Jenderal yang tengah berlatih.

"Aku tak memperhatikan siapapun, Ino." jawab Sakura dengan nada gugup.

Ino hanya mendesah lalu pamit pada Sakura untuk menemui sang Ratu Haruno yang sedari kemarin tak dikunjunginya. Sakura melihat kepergian Ino, sahabatnya itu memang sangat dekat dengan ibunnya, bahkan lebih dekat dibandingkan dia. Tapi, Sakura tak mempermasalahkan itu, bagaimanapun Ino sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara kandung.

Sakura kembali menatap para prajurit yang tadi sempat diperhatikannya, senyumnya tiba-tiba mengembang, tatkala menemukan seorang pria menggunakan pakaian perang dari kulit dan terdapat rantai-rantai untuk pelindung tubuh. Pria itu sedang melatih para prajurit cara membidik anak panah, tapi anehnya, ia membawa pedang.

Sakura langsung melambaikan tangannya, ketika pria yang tak lain adalah Sasuke itu menatapnya. Sasuke hanya membalas lambaian tangan Sakura dengan anggukan kepala, tanda hormat.

Ah! Apa Sakura benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?

Sakura langsung tersenyum sumringan ketika Sasuke berjalan dengan gagah menuju ke tempat Sakura duduk. Jantungnya semakin berdegub kencang ketika suara gesekan antara sepatu boots Sasuke dengan rerumputan.

"Untuk apa Tuan putri sendirian di sini?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sakura tersenyum, "Hanya melihat prajurit berlatih, Jenderal."

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar panggilan dari Sakura. Iris _onyx_ -nya menatap sekeliling, lebih tepatnya menatap bunga-bunga. Selama ia berlatih di sini, Sasuke sama sekali belum pernah duduk dan menikmati suasana asri taman yang sangat berbeda dengan lapangan latihan.

"Kenapa harus berlatih setiap hari, apa akan ada perang?" tanya Sakura sembari menatap Sasuke polos.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Tak ada perang, setidaknya. Hanya untuk melatih para _gladiator_ , sebentar lagi Kerajaan Akasuna akan ke sini, untuk menguji kemampuan prajurit Haruno."

"Maksudmu, saat hari itu tiba, prajurit Haruno dan pajurit Akasuna akan di adu?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, "Satu lawan satu, hingga titik darah penghabisan."

Sakura sedikit menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. "Kejam sekali." gumamnya.

"Itu sudah menjadi tradisi, setiap kerajaan sekutu harus menguji prajurit sekutunya. Tapi, kau tahu sendiri, di mana ada pertarungan di situ ada permusuhan, kapan saja, kerajaan Akasuna juga dapat bermusuhan dengan Haruno." jelas Sasuke.

Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya. Kenapa harus sekejam itu? Bukankah teman tak boleh menyakiti? ternyata yang Sakura pikir dulu salah, ternyata tak ada kerajaan yang damai.

"A-apa kau ikut? Maksudku—"

"Ya, setiap Jenderal wajib menguji kemampuannya pada arena _gladiator_."

.

.

Tbc

.

.

a/n

Ohoy~

Sebenarnya saya terinspirasi dari bang Kise, dia buat fic kerajaan, ah terus saya dapet ide yang sebenernya absurd. Sebut saja saya plagiat, tapi saya berani sumpah, saya ga copas atau ngambil ide dari bang Kise kok #suwertripleR

Buat Ai-chan, maaf banget ini telat, entahlah, padahal saya janjiinnya sejak abad kejayaan-_- tapi maklumi aja yah. Dan ga jadi yang waktu itu Ai-chan, yah, udah saya bilang, kalo yang itu ga ada hal yang istimewa, mungkin fic inipun juga ga ada /garukpala. Kalo masalah vulgar, saya sendiri ga tau chap depannya bisa sopan ga, aku juga ga tau sopan yang menururt Ai-chan, ah pokoknya semoga Ai-chan suka^^

Kalo untuk plot atau pakaiannya, saya ambil di game, game perang, gamenya seru beud, /mulaiOOT

Dan untuk para readers sekalian, terima kasih sudah baca^^ sampai jumpa di chap depan!

Riview?

.

Sign!

Istri sahnya Madara, istri sirihnya Noctis, selingkuhannya Sasuke, TTMnya Cloud, dan permaisurinya Zack a.k.a Haruka


End file.
